Mis Recuerdos, Por Ronald Weasley
by Shanita
Summary: Ron Weasley vuelve a la zona de la tragedia, puede recordad todo, tal cual fue, le hara bien?.


Duele recordarte

Mis Recuerdos, por Ronald Weasley.

Aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo como si hubiese ocurrido solamente hace unas horas, cuando en realidad ocurrió hace cuantos ¿cuatro años, todas nuestras ilusiones que teníamos para el futuro, ¡nuestro futuro, el cual proyectamos feliz mente, y todo por un entupido demente que quería matar a otro de nuestros grandes amigos, me abandonaron, tu, Hermione y Harry, ¿porque lo hicieron?.

En cada momento oigo sus voces, rondan por mi mente, ¿Por qué fui el único de nosotros que sobrevivió, ¿Por qué no me pude ir contigo, no sabes cuanto te amo, y no sabes cuanto me duele.

_Ron juguemos Quidditch?_**- Harry**  
_Ronnie, te amo_**- Leyla**  
_Ron Estudia_**- Hermione**  
_Ron, con Hermione vamos a tener un hijo_**- Harry**  
_Harry, amor, estoy embarazada, Hermione estamos juntas_**- Leyla**  
_Lila, Ron, posen para la foto!_ **- Hermione**

No me puedo olvidar, tu y mi hijo se fueron para siempre, me diste la mejor noticia del mundo, recuerdo perfectamente nuestro primer beso, nuestro matrimonio, nuestra luna de miel y cuando me anunciaste que estabas embarazada, ¿porque tu, estabas llena de vida, alegría e ibas a tener lo que siempre quisiste, un hijo.

Nuestro primer beso fue cuando por fin reuní valor suficiente para decirte mis sentimientos, si no lo hacia te perdía, Draco te rondaba, cuando logre decirte lo que te amo, te pusiste a llorar y me abrazaste, no sabia como reaccionar, te separaste y me diste un beso, el mas puro beso.

Lila como quisiera acompañarte, estar junto a ustedes y reírnos como antes, extraño tus ánimos, los que cada días nos daba para luchar contra maldito de Voldemort, a Hermione quien nos decía que hechizo ocupar y a Harry que fue mi gran amigo, los extraño, ¿Por qué me dejaron?. ¡Rayos! Ron no volverán.

_Ron, por cualquier cosa que me pase cuida a Hermione y a mi hijo_- **Harry  
**  
Eso fue lo que me dijiste Harry un día, que creíste que no ibas a salir de esa, pero lo logramos juntos, siempre te apoyamos en cualquier cosa.

_Ronnie tengo miedo de lo que pase_- **Leyla**

Esa fueron una de tus ultimas palabras que me dijiste y siguió un beso, nuestro ultimo beso, te dije y prometí que nada te pasaría, que siempre iba a estar yo para protegerte, a ti y al pequeño Bilius. No puedo sacarte de mi mente.

_Afrontaremos cualquier cosa que pase juntos_**- Hermione**

Hermione, mi querida amiga Hermione, si estuvieras aquí, me ayudarías a salir adelante en esta horrible depresión, ustedes eran mi mundo, no podía haber una mañana sin saludarnos.  
De nuevo vienen tus dulces palabras a mis oídos, ¡por favor Leyla Darknes ayúdame, no dejes que siga sufriendo, por favor amor ayúdame, ya no puedo mas, amigos ayúdenme y llévenme con ustedes.

_Ron vete de aquí, el esta aquí, protege a las chicas_- **Harry**  
_No, Harry estaré siempre contigo amigo_ **– dije**  
_Nosotras también_**- Leyla**  
_Que romántico, el descendiente y su guardián morirán junto con sus esposas_**- èl**  
_Voldemort no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a ella_ **- Harry**  
_Quien lo dice, tu Potter_** - èl**

Esa tarde, como siempre nos juntábamos los cuatros a aliviar lo que pasaba durante el insoportable día, las chicas estaban en la cocina, cuando entra al ser que odio con toda mi alma, las chicas llegaron donde nosotros, Hermione y mi Lila fueron alejadas de nuestro lado, no nos dimos cuenta por estar luchando contra Voldemort, escuche lo que nunca podré olvidar.

_RON TE AM…..  
HARRY TU PUEDES AMOR_

Esas solas palabras llegaron a nuestro destrozado corazón, la batalla se detuvo, todos nos quedaron mirando mientras nuestras almas eran arrebatadas, corrí hacia ti y te abrase, no pude luchar mas, llore y siento suavemente un leve cariño en mi cara, te veo y tienes los ojos dolorosamente abiertos.

_Ron, discúlpame, Bilius murió  
Tranquila, todo saldrá bien  
No, murió y yo…….  
_  
Me lo dices llorando, por tu boca salían montones de sangre

_Recuerda siempre habrá esperanzas  
Lila por favor no me dejes  
Yo….te amo, nunca lo olvides  
Por favor  
_  
Te digo llorando a mas no dar

_Shhhh, ya no siento dolor, Hermione dice que me apure  
Pero Hermione esta  
Muerta  
_  
Me dices cerrando tus bellos ojos

_Te amo, no lo olvides  
_  
Y diste tu ultimo suspiro, no abriste mas los ojitos, ahí quedaste, tu olor aun esta en ese sangriento escenario, levanto la vista y logro distinguir a Harry al lado de Hermione llorando al igual que yo, te beso delicadamente y te dejo recostada, me levanto y con Harry dijimos fuerte y claro la única maldición que acabaría con ese brutal asesino, el alcanzo a lanzar el mismo hechizo, cae muerto, miro asustado a Harry y cayo lentamente al piso, quede solo.

Como ves mi amor, no te olvide y recuerdo perfectamente lo que ocurrió, vivir sin ustedes me ha matado, hubiese preferido mil veces morir a manos de Lucius antes de estar aquí sentado en el lugar que se dio todo, cuando te conocí amor, nuestro primer beso, el matrimonio doble, y tu…..muerte.

¡Por favor llevadme contigo, no lo soporto, he llorado día tras día desde ese maldito infierno, pero hay algo que me ayuda a mantenerme aquí y no irme como lo hicieron todos, casi no hay magos, todos se fueron a otros países, quedamos unos cuantos, lo único que me mantiene es que esto es una horrible pesadilla o una mala broma que me juegan todos tras estos cuatro años, que un día despertare y tu me gritaras ''sorpresa'', como ves estoy muriendo lentamente.

Por favor Lila, llevadme contigo y así poder estar con la persona que amo, ¿tu no sabes lo que es no vivir con la persona que amas, ¿de no tener amigos a quien recurrir en estas ocasiones, ¿ a que con las personas que creciste estén muertas, pues no lo sabes, porque tu eres una de ellas.

Estoy mirando el campo de batalla, cada cosa que veo se me viene a la mente lo que ocurrió esa terrible noche, tu muerte, Hermione y Harry, llévenme, quiero estar con ustedes, ¿no lo entienden?.

_Ron pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos_-** Harry**  
_Si, Harry tiene razón_- **Hermione**  
_Amor, es verdad, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos_- **Leyla**

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de su muerte, ¿Por qué me mintieron, no es verdad, no estamos juntos, ustedes me ven desde el cielo, felices, no sufren y no sienten dolor, están jóvenes, como estábamos antes de salir de Hogwarts, y yo aquí, recordando cada sucio y despiadado momento, triste y furioso, ¿mi cara? Me parezco a Dumbledore, todo lo he perdido, todo, mi amor, amigos, mi hijo y mi única oportunidad de ser feliz la vi morir asesinada junto a mi amada.

¿Por qué no me quito la vida y me voy con ustedes, pues porque tengo la vana alusión que cuando llegue mi hora, que ojala sea pronto, vengan a buscarme y ver todo lo que vivimos, todas nuestras alegrías y poder abrazarte, suena tonto tener una esperanza cuando lo has perdido todo, pero eso me lo enseñaste tu.

_Cariño, cuando todo juegue en nuestra contra, y crees que no ves la luz, siempre se filtrara un diminuto rayito de sol, no lo veras solamente si tu no lo quieres ver, pero no te preocupes que yo siempre te lo mostrare_- **Leyla**

Eso fue lo que me dijiste alguna vez, tu carita con pena, tus ojos llenos de lagrimas, te abrase como muchas veces, ¿acaso no cumpliste tu promesa, ¿Dónde estas que no te veo, muéstrame ese rayo de sol que se ha extinguido por favor.

Como lo ves aun tengo lagrimas por brotan y no las quiero parar, quiero recordarte aunque me duela, no quiero olvidarme ningún momento que viví junto a ti, todas esas risas, esas esperanzas que me hacías ver después de las batallas, ¿Por qué tu, una chica de 25 años, bella y única en todo el mundo ¿tenias que morir tan despiadadamente, hubiese preferido mil veces ser yo, y que tu sigas adelante con nuestro hijo.

No se como he llegado al cementerio, un lugar que se transformo en mi casa desde….. desde…… eso. Veo sus fotos que cuelgan en sus lapidas, los tres estar riendo, riendo sin siquiera pensar que días después de tomada esa foto iba a morir.

Leyla, mi amor, llevadme por favor, he gastado todas mis fuerzas, quiero verte, quiero abrazarte, quiero besarte, llévenme por favor.

Acabo de colocar una fotografía donde salimos los cuatros, esa fue tomada el día que te conocí, iba en sexto y te juntaste con nosotros, salías preciosa y me abrazaste, creo que en ese momento me enamore de ti, de la persona mas genial del mundo, nunca mas nos separamos, maldita sea, ¿que no ves que sufro sin ti, si….. solo pudiera verlos a través de un espejo solo un segundo, reírse, mi vida acabaría felizmente en ese preciso momento.

El viento pareciera traer los recuerdo mas felices, sus voces, pareciera que me estoy volviendo loco, ¿no crees que se demoro mucho en suceder, escucho sus voces, escucho tu vos.

_Estuvimos siempre contigo_- **Harry **  
_Nunca te abandonamos_- **Hermione**  
_Amor, discúlpame_-** Leyla**

No sabes lo que me duele creer que son ustedes los que me hablan, ¿Dónde están que no los veo?

_En tu corazón_ – **Harry**

¿En mi corazón, que grandioso lugar ¿no, esta destrozado, no tengo corazón, quiero morir, dije cayendo al suelo levanto la vista y están ustedes mirándome, se ven jóvenes y están con las túnicas de Hogwarts, te ves hermosa y esa sonrisa, siento que me abrazas, que suave se siente.

_¿por fin, demoraron en llegar  
nunca te dejamos  
me abandonaron, pero no importa estamos juntos  
por siempre_

por fin, sentí como mi cuerpo caía sobre mi ultima posada, siento que floto, miro y estamos alejándonos lentamente, los recuerdos nuevamente vienen a mi mente, tomo de la mano a Lila quien esta con una enorme sonrisa y mis inseparables amigos. Me veo a mi mismo, estoy joven, cuando teníamos 17 años, mi cuerpo cambio totalmente.

_Dolió recordarlos_

Los cuatro nos fundimos en un abrazo, el abrazo que tanto tiempo espere y por fin llego, unas sonrisa y palabras de las personas que mas amo, llegaron y ahora si, no nos abandonaremos jamás.

Mis Recuerdos, por Ronald Weasley.

Bueno, esta es otra de mis historias, espero que les guste y déjenme mensajes, ¡me dio pena, en realidad es la primera historia que publico en esta web, no se si seré aceptada, pero si quieren puedo seguir haciéndolo tengo muchas historias por subir.

♥Shanita♥


End file.
